


Verkouden Superschoten

by spacark



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Nederlands | Dutch
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: Jude Sharp is ziek. Er komt geen belangrijke wedstrijd aan, dus er is in principe geen probleem. Wat wel een probleem is zijn de keizerpinguïns die hem maar niet met rust laten elke keer dat hij niest.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blijkbaar was een afbeelding van Jude die z’n pinguïns oproept goed te interpreteren als “Jude niest.” En dan krijg je dus headcanons als “wat nou als Jude verkouden is en dan de hele tijd per ongeluk pinguïns oproept?”. Hier zijn we dan.

“Hey, Jude!” roept Mark door de huistelefoon van de Sharp-residentie heen. “Gaat het wel? Ik heb je de hele dag niet op school gezien! De leraar zei dat je ziek was, maar natuurlijk is dat niet waar, toch?”  
“Mark…” snottert Jude terug de telefoon in. “Waarom zou ik daar over liegen?”  
“Oh, gatver! Je klinkt echt ziek! Zal ik langskomen? Een potje voetbal maakt je vast meteen een stuk beter!”  
“… Mark.”  
“Ik kom er aan hoor!”  
Tuu tuuu tuuu. Jude kijkt naar de telefoon in zijn hand. Die Evans is echt absoluut gestoord. Hij hangt met een zucht de telefoon terug op. Een tiental minuten later wenkt de bediende naar Jude. “Jongeheer Sharp, uw bezoek is gearriveerd.” Jude knikt terwijl hij opstaat. “Ik hoop dat we ze in mijn kamer kunnen houden…” “Ik zal voorkomen dat ze ontsnappen, meester. Echter…”  
Jude knikt opnieuw terwijl een zakdoek uit zijn broekzak haalt. “Ik begrijp de situatie. Ik zal zo snel mogelijk deze kant weer op komen. Bedankt voor je harde werk.” Jude snuit zijn neus, stopt de zakdoek weg en schuifelt richting de voordeur. Zijn vrijetijds-kleding dragen op zo’n schooldag voelt raar, maar het Raimon uniform kreeg hij in zijn zieke toestand toch niet aan. Hij hekelt het wel – een schooldag missen, het is te absurd voor een trotste drager van de Sharp-familienaam. Na een mentale eeuwigheid komt Jude bij de voordeur uit en opent het. Tijd om Mark van het terrein af te jagen – dat is op dit moment zijn enige optie. Maar Mark kennende wordt dit een uitdaging voor Jude Sharp.  
  
“Vangen!” kraait Mark terwijl hij een zwart-witte voetbal naar Jude toe gooit. Tactisch weet Jude het projectiel in zijn handen te krijgen en kijkt er naar. “Is dit niet jouw taak?”  
“Misschien wilde je het ook eens proberen. Dus, hoe voel je je?”  
“Nog niet al te best, Mark. Daarom ben ik ook thuis gebleven vandaag.”  
“Okay, dan kom ik wel gewoon binnen!” roept Mark terwijl hij langs Jude huppelt en hem de kans geeft de deur achter hen te sluiten. “Ik kwam trouwens ook langs om je het huiswerk mee te geven, maar uh…”  
“Je hebt totaal niet opgelet in de les en weet dus helemaal niet wat het huiswerk is?”  
“Haha! O Jude, je kent me goed! Wat zijn we toch geweldige vrienden.” Lacht Mark terwijl hij Jude een schouderklop geeft. De middenvelder reageert er onhandig op. Mark loopt ondertussen door richting waar hij dacht dat Jude’s kamer zich bevond. Dit huis is ook gewoon zo groot, dus hij zou het nog goed fout kunnen hebben. Jude volgt hem. “Het is niet bepaald respectabel leergedrag. Op Royal Academy zou je binnen een week al van de school gestuurd worden.”  
“Daarom ga ik toch ook gewoon naar Raimon! Kan ik tenminste voetballen. Leren is gewoon totaal niet mijn ding.”  
“Volgende deur, Mark.” Corrigeert Jude de keeper die een poging waagde om een kamerdeur te openen. Mark lacht en wuift het af terwijl hij naar de volgende deur toe loopt en die probeert te openen. Jude schiet voor hem langs. “Nee, wacht-“ Het was helemaal niet de bedoeling dat Mark naar binnen kwam! Jude heeft zich helemaal laten meeslepen door de aanvoerder. Ziek zijn laat hem dus duidelijk een stuk minder helder denken.  
“Is er iets? Oooh, heb je iets te verbergen! Judie toch!”  
“Nee, dat is het niet… nee, je hebt gelijk. Ugh-” Jude schiet in een hoestbui.  
“Jeetje man, dat ziet er niet goed uit. Moet je niet gaan liggen?”  
“Uche, uch—dat zou ik doen als je mij niet door mijn hele huis liet rondlopen. Uch.” Kucht Jude verder in zijn elleboog. “Mark, kan ik je vragen te vertre-“  
“Sorry, man!” Mark trekt aan de deurklink, zwaait de deur open en trekt Jude mee zijn slaapkamer in. De spelverdeler struikelt bijna over zichzelf heen. “Evans!”  
  
Opeens klinkt er een raar geluid van achter Jude. Mark buigt zich langs hem om te zien waar het vandaan komt. Vervolgens maakt hij oogcontact met een pinguïn. “… Wat is dat?”  
“Een keizerspinguïn.”  
“Ja Jude, dat snap ik wel, maar… hoe komt hij daar?”  
“Nou, elke keer wanneer ik nies… h..ha…ha…” Jude grijpt snel zijn handen naar zijn neus. Ook al is hij er meer dan bewust van hoe ongezond het is om je neus dicht te knijpen tijdens het moment dat je moet niezen, zag hij hier geen andere keus. “Ptsshoe.” Komt uit zijn mond terwijl hij z’n ogen dichtklemt en zijn neus zo dicht mogelijk blijft duwen. Hij kijkt vervolgens geschrokken rond, maar na enkele bewegingen laat hij zijn gespannen schouders weer zakken. “Gelukkig, het werkte.”  
Mark kijkt Jude opnieuw aan. “Bedoel je nou echt dat…”  
“Ja, elke keer dat ik zo ongestoord nies komt er weer eentje tevoorschijn. Het zijn er al zes!”  
“Ha ha!” lacht Mark vol genot. “Wat grappig! Ik wist niet dat zoiets mogelijk was!”  
“Ik weet anders niet wat ik met ze aan moet. Ze lijken me ook nog eens als een soort moederfiguur te zien.” Jude wijst naar de keizerspinguïn die daarnet Mark’s aandacht had getrokken. Deze pinguïn trekt ondertussen aan Jude’s cape. De verzwakte Jude kan de kracht van het beestje niet helemaal tegenhouden, en wordt door een harde teug bijna omver getrokken.   
“Dat is toch super lief! Je zou gewoon een dierentuin kunnen beginnen.”  
“Af!” sist Jude naar de pinguïn terwijl hij zijn cape probeert te reclameren. Mark ziet ondertussen hoe drie andere pinguïns op Jude’s bank toekijken. “Hoi!” Groet Mark ze enthousiast. Terwijl Mark naar de drie vogels toeloopt trekt Jude snel de deur weer dicht. “We proberen ze maar hier binnen te houden, maar ik heb geen idee hoe ik ze weg krijg.”  
“Misschien door met ze te voetballen?” vraagt Mark terwijl hij al een pinguïn tussen zijn armen geklemd heeft. Het beestje lijkt er niet bepaald tevreden mee te zijn en probeert Mark in zijn arm te bijten.  
“Evans! Laat hem los!” beveelt Jude. Mark lacht maar zijn gezicht vertrekt al snel wanneer een beet raak is. Op dat moment realiseert hij dat Jude’s bevel misschien wel een goede was om op te volgen en hij zet de pinguïn terug op de bank. “Sorry, vriend!”  
Jude zucht en veegt wat zweet van zijn voorhoofd af. Hij hijgt zachtjes. De twee andere pinguïns van de bank waggelen op volle vaart naar Jude toe om zijn benen te ondersteunen. Mark’s bijt-pinguïn blijft echter nog boos Mark in de gaten houden. “Hé, ik zei toch sorry!” schiet Mark naar de boze gevleugelde Jude-beschermer.  
Hij kijkt weer terug naar Jude. “Wow! Jude!” roept de keeper uit terwijl hij naar zijn met drie pinguïns omsingelde vriend rent en hem bij zijn schouders grijpt. “Niet omvallen, man!”  
“Tuurlijk doe ik dat… niet… Evans…” “Gast, je klinkt echt niet oké! Tijd om even te zitten.. AU! Doe eens niet!” roept Mark naar de pinguïns die tegen zijn been staan te trappen. “Foei! Laat me Jude even helpen!” De aanvoerder trekt de spelverdeler mee naar de bank terwijl hij de boze pinguïns probeert te negeren. Eenmaal aangekomen lijken de vogels ook wat rustiger te reageren op Mark’s aanwezigheid.  
Jude opent zijn mond, maar helaas niet om iets te zeggen. “Haa… Haa…”  
“JUDE!”  
**“HATSJOE!”**


	2. 2

Uit de bank schiet een volgende keizerspinguïn, die recht op Mark’s gezicht af vliegt. Mark houdt instinctief zijn handen voor zijn hoofd om het dierlijke projectiel tegen te houden. Hij komt echter hard aan en Mark en pinguïn worden door de kamer heen gelanceerd. Eenmaal tegen de muur komen jongen en vogel tot stilstand. “Oef.”   
“Evans!” roept Jude vanaf de bank.   
“Ik ben in orde!” Zwaait Mark terwijl hij de nieuwe pinguïn van zich af probeert te duwen. “Goedemiddag vriend!” Deze zevende keizerspinguïn kijkt Mark geïntrigeerd aan. Mark glimlacht terwijl hij terug overeind komt. De pinguïn blijft op Mark liggen, dus Mark probeert nu deze vogel op te pakken en vast te houden terwijl hij naar Jude loopt. De vogel werkt niet tegen.   
“Zeven…” verzucht Jude. “Laat het niet nog meer worden…”   
“Komt goed man! Op die ene bijtende na lijken ze me best vriendelijk.”  
Jude proest. “Dit is wel echt typisch voor jou om het zo in te zien, Evans.”  
Op Mark’s gezicht verschijnt een grote grijns. “Je kan gelukkig nog lachen!” Mark zet Zeven neer en de waggelende vogel baant zich een weg naar de vier anderen die al in beeld waren. Ondertussen komen vanuit de gordijnen twee andere vogels ook tevoorschijn. Mark en Jude kijken toe hoe de zeven keizerspinguïns met elkaar beginnen te spelen (of plannen maken om de wereld te veroveren, je weet het nooit met pinguïns). Mark ploft naast Jude neer op de bank terwijl hij ook even sprakeloos is. Jude geniet van de stilte, al doorbreekt hij dat kort er na met een hoestbui. Paniekerig begint Mark hem op de rug te slaan. “Evans! Stop!”   
“Ik probeer te helpen!” Mark houdt echter op wanneer hij doorheeft dat er zes pinguïns hem boos aankijken en hij trekt zijn hand snel terug. “Ha.. ha!” lacht hij ongemakkelijk terwijl hij terug in zijn vorige positie op de bank gaat zitten. “Denk je dat ze je willen beschermen?” “Het lijkt er wel op.”  
Mark kijkt naar Zeven. “Alleen nummer Zeven lijkt niet zo geschokt.”  
“Misschien is hij gehecht geraakt aan jouw voorhoofd.”  
Mark proest het uit. “Misschien wel ja!” Zijn glimlach wordt alleen maar breder wanneer Zeven aan zijn been komt trekken. “Hé daar, maatje!” groet Mark zijn adoptie-pinguïn.   
Ondertussen verbergt Jude zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Konden die pinguïns nou maar weg zodat hij tenminste fatsoenlijk kon rusten! En Mark kennende blijft hij ook nog wel even in zijn huis rondhangen om een goede vriend uit te hangen. In principe is dat geen probleem, want ze zijn zeker goede vrienden, maar het is gewoon niet fijn terwijl hij nog ziek is.   
  
Er wordt op de deur geklopt. Een butler komt thee en een glaasje water met paracetamolletjes brengen. Mark en Jude kijken toe hoe de keizerspinguïns een geniepige blik leveren aan de indringer, maar hem niet lastig vallen. Wanneer de bediende eenmaal weer vertrokken is merkt Mark pas op dat de bediende ook naast de deur een emmer met stinkende vissen heeft achtergelaten waar de pinguïns haastig op af duiken. Mark lacht, Jude hoopt alleen maar dat zijn kamer er schoon onder blijft. Nadat Jude paracetamol en water heeft ingenomen springt Mark van de bank af. “Ik hou niet van stilzitten!”  
“Dat weet ik.” Zegt Jude terwijl hij accepteert dat de jongen zijn voetbal er bij haalt en midden in zijn kamer de bal probeert hoog te houden. Nummer Zeven komt geïnteresseerd naar hem toe lopen, springt vervolgens op en steekt zijn snavel in de bal. “Hé!” roept Mark nog uit, maar de pinguïn lokt alleen maar verder uit dat Mark een nieuwe trap tegen de bal verkoopt. Jude wil zich boos maken om het feit dat dit in zijn kamer gebeurt, maar heeft niet voldoende energie voor meer dan half over de bank hangen en een kleine kreet los te laten. De bal vliegt tegen de muur aan, en nummer Zeven verdwijnt vervolgens in het niets. Mark’s gezicht verandert in een mix van verbazing en trots gecombineerd met een pruillipje. “Doei, keizerpinguïn nummer Zeven!”  
Jude slaat een hand in zijn gezicht. Heeft Mark Evans nou een supertechniek uit zijn verkoudheid gemaakt?!   
  
Met de voetbal in handen kijkt Mark naar de zes andere pinguïns. “Hé!” roept hij naar ze en hij trapt de bal hun kant op. Ze reageren niet. “Hmf!” verzucht Mark. “Jude. Jouw beurt!”   
“Mark…” kreunt Jude vanaf de bank. Zijn hoofd is ondertussen roder aangelopen dan eerst, al is het moeilijk om te verklaren of het door ziekte of plaatsvervangende schaamte komt. Van zijn ogen is het in ieder geval niet af te lezen, want die zijn zoals altijd bedekt door zijn blauwe duikbril-achtige bril. Mark loopt naar de rollende bal toe en pakt hem op. “Jude!”   
Jude ligt over de rugleuning van de bank diep adem te halen. “Ik snap je plan, Evans, maar het gaat nu niet.”  
“Niet opgeven!”   
Jude slikt en voelt nog een niesbui opkomen. _Oh nee. _Daar gaan we weer. “Haa….”  
Voor Mark was het alsof er een gloeilamp aan ging. Hij gooit de bal omhoog en begint een trap.  
“Hatsjoe!” komt weer uit Jude’s mond en opnieuw vliegt er een keizerspinguïn door de ruimte. Maar Mark was op tijd met zijn aanval. “Haha! Keizerspinguïn… nummer acht!” lacht Mark terwijl de bal en pinguïn op volle kracht tegen de muur aan komen, en de achtste pinguïn daarna verdwijnt.   
“Dit meen je toch niet…” kreunt Jude. Mark lacht harder. “Het werkte wel! Ik blijf anders wel om elke bal op te vangen, ik vind dit super gaaf!”  
“Mijn muur minder. Straks breek je nog dit huis af, Evans!”   
“O, ja. Da’s wel een probleem. Dan moeten we ze maar naar buiten brengen!”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik had moeite met een einde verzinnen dus het is een beetje rushed gezien ik het na een maand ofzo pas heb toegevoegd. Excuses haha!

Jude trekt een jas aan en Mark gooit enthousiast een sjaal naar zijn teamgenoot toe. “Haha, dit lijkt me echt zoooo veel te warm voor dit weer. Maar goed, Shawn kon altijd een sjaal dragen in de hitte dus jij vast nu ook. Laten we naar buiten gaan!” Jude rilt en snottert, maar voor Mark was dit een voldoende reactie. De keeper geeft hem een harde schouderklop. Weer klapt Jude voorover in een poging hier fatsoenlijk op te reageren. Mark trekt zich er weinig van aan. “Nu die pinguïns meekrijgen! Kooom dan pinguïn pinguïn…”   
Dit was gelukkig een eenvoudige taak. De zes keizerpinguïns stonden al in een cirkel rond het tweetal en liepen fatsoenlijk achter hen aan.   
  
Eenmaal buiten kijkt Jude een beetje beduusd naar de pinguïns die in een lijn achter hem aan lopen. “Ik weet het niet meer, Evans.” “Huh? Wat is er aan de hand dan?” vraagt Mark bezorgd.   
“Misschien lopen ze niet zo in de weg als we denken. Ergens is het wel een goed gezelschap.”  
“Oh! Ik snap het probleem.” Verklaart Mark trots. “Jude, je bent aan het ijlen. Kom op, we moeten even de ruimte zoeken zodat je een mooi schot kan maken!” en hij trekt zijn teamgenoot en vriend verder de tuin van de residentie in. De pinguïns volgen het tweetal nog altijd in een nette lijn, alsof het baby eendjes zijn die achter moeder eend aan lopen.  
Na een stukje lopen ploft Jude neer op het gras. Mark probeert hem tevergeefs overeind te trekken. Na een aantal kleine pogingen gaat Mark ook maar naast zijn teamgenoot zitten en legt zijn voetbal naast hem. De pinguïns vormen eerst een cirkel rond het tweetal, maar daarna klauteren twee van de pinguïns Jude’s schoot in. Jude herkent deze als de eerste en derde pinguïn. Het volgende duo, Twee en Zes gaan tegen zijn benen aan liggen en de laatste twee, pinguïns nummer Vier en Vijf, nemen genoegen met pogingen om op Mark te gaan klimmen. “Hé, stop, dat kietelt!” schatert Mark uit.   
Jude staart wat voor zich uit. Hij voelt de koorts verder oplopen maar rilt nog steeds van de kou, ondanks dat hij zo stevig aangekleed is. En die keizerpinguïns blijven maar aan hem zitten. Het kwam hem in ieder geval even goed uit dat twee nieuwsgierige pinguïns maar aan Mark zaten te trekken.  
  
Even zitten ze in stilte en vervolgens slaakt Jude opnieuw een kreet. “Aaaagh!” Een van de pinguïns in Mark zijn schoot springt verschrikt tegen Mark’s borst aan, en de jongen valt om. De pinguïns rondom Jude reageerden wat ongeneerder. “Jude!” roept Mark vanaf de grond, terwijl het gewicht van nummer vier op zijn borst drukt. “Gaat het?”  
Jude knippert en kijkt naar het schouwspel naast hem. “Kan ik dit niet beter aan jou vragen, Evans?”  
“Maar jij maakte rare geluiden!” reageert Mark terwijl hij overeind stribbelt en Vier terug zijn schoot in duwt. “Kop op Jude, we zouden de pinguïns toch weer uh… naar waar ze ook heen gaan sturen! En dan kan je lekker uitzieken! … Zolang je niet weer niest, natuurlijk! Misschien moet je gewoon propjes in je neus stoppen ofzo zodat er niets uit komt.”  
“Evans.”  
“Wat is er?”  
“Kan je alsjeblieft een keer iets rustiger praten?”  
“O, sorry! Het komt er altijd gewoon zo makkelijk uit. Maar goed! Jude! Bal! Nu!” Mark schuift Vier en Vijf van hem af, die geen genoegen nemen met de beweging en naar Mark happen. Mark duwt zijn hand voor de snavels en de vogels raken er zo van in de war dat ze ophouden met hun poging de jongen te bezeren. Mark grijpt de voetbal vast en springt op. “Tijd om de pinguïns terug naar de Noordpool te sturen!”  
“Pinguïns komen helemaal niet voor op de Noordpool, Evans.”   
“O… ja, je hebt gelijk. Maar dan beginnen deze maar een nieuwe populatie daar. Kom maar op maatjes, volg de bal!” roept Mark met zijn eeuwige optimistische stem uit. “Zeg, Jude.”  
“Wat is er?”  
“Waar komen ze eigenlijk wel vandaan?”  
“De Zuidpool.”  
“Nee, niet zo! Gewoon, als je ze oproept. Dan komen ze uit de grond. Maar _waar _vandaan?”  
“…” Daar heeft Jude nooit bij stilgestaan. Hij heeft geen antwoord. “Dat weet ik niet.”  
Mark kijkt hem even aan, haalt zijn schouders op, en begint met de bal hooghouden. Vier en Vijf kijken hem geïnteresseerd aan, de rest houden zich nog bezig met het nestelen op en rondom Jude’s schoot. Mark houdt spontaan flink oogcontact met Vier. “Oké Vier, hier gaan we dan!” roept hij uit terwijl hij de bal een flinke trap verkoopt. Nummer Vier reageert er op; de pinguïn springt de lucht in en hapt in de bal en schiet er mee weg. Nadat de bal een eind verderop is gevlogen laat Vier los en verdwijnt daarna.   
“Hahahah! Wat gaaf! Doei nummer Vier!” roept Mark de pinguïn achterna. “O ja, nu moet ik de bal natuurlijk halen. Hé, Jude, als ik de bal gewoon deze kant op schop, en jij dan zo BWAMMM er op reageert en dan schopt, misschien dat die andere vijf dan ook nog KABLAM doen? Dan is dat probleem ook meteen KA-POW opgelost!”  
“Kan je even niet praten alsof je het notitieblok voorleest?”  
“Ik dacht dat het zo wel duidelijker zou zijn.”  
Jude zucht met een glimlach. Evans is echt eenvoudig positief altijd. “Het is het proberen waard.” Jude probeert overeind te komen, maar de pinguïns op zijn schoot maken dit lastiger. Hij maakt oogcontact met Een en Drie, die nog verdomd goede puppy-ogen kunnen maken voor pinguïns. Jude slikt. Willen deze vogels eigenlijk wel terug naar waar ze dan ook vandaan komen?  
  
“Hulp nodig?” Mark steekt een hand uit om Jude overeind te helpen. Jude neemt de hand aan maar blijft nog zitten; nummer Een en Drie zitten nog behoorlijk in de weg.   
“Ze zijn dus toch nog behoorlijk gehecht geraakt aan je!” lacht Mark toe. Hij laat Jude’s hand weer los en grijpt nummer Drie onder z’n vleugels om hem van Jude’s schoot te halen. De pinguïn stribbelt hard tegen. Nummer Een springt er wel van af en gaat naast Jude zitten. Vijf zit ondertussen tegen Mark’s been aan. Twee en Zes kijken ook nog geïnteresseerd toe. Jude komt voorzichtig overeind en wenkt naar Mark dat hij nummer Drie neer moet zetten. “Oké, tijd voor de poging!” roept Mark terwijl hij al een sprintje trekt richting de voetbal die hij eerder wegtrapte met nummer Vier. Seconden later grijpt hij de bal van de grond en gooit hem even de lucht in, om hem daarna met een brede grijns weer op te vangen. “Klaar, Jude?!”  
“Bijna.” Reageert hij terwijl hij even goed diep adem probeert te halen. Het is lastig met een volle neus. Hij kijkt naar de vijf pinguïns rondom hem. “Sorry, jongens.” Fluistert hij hen toe. “Klaar!” roept hij vervolgens naar Mark.   
“Komt ‘ie!” reageert Mark vol enthousiasme wanneer hij de bal weer opgooit en een flinke trap verkoopt in de richting van zijn vriend. De bal vliegt op volle kracht en de pinguïns en Jude reageren als één: gefocust.   
  
Seconden later is de bal voorbij Mark geschoten en zijn de vijf resterende pinguïns verdwenen.   
Mark joelt nog na over wat een gaaf schot het was, maar Jude is er stil van.   
Die pinguïns hadden ook niet zo veel verkeerd gedaan.   
  
Enige tijd later is Mark toch weer naar huis gegaan. Het raakte al laat, en als hij het avondeten voor de zoveelste keer zou missen zou zijn moeder nog wel eens boos kunnen worden en gaan dreigen met een voetbal-loos huisarrest.   
  
Jude zat weer op de bank in zijn kamer, onder een deken. Hij voelde het weer opkomen; een nies luider dan voorheen. Hij liet het maar gaan. En zo geschiedde het dat er weer een pinguïn in de kamer ronddwaalde. Jude had geen energie meer over om er iets aan te doen. Hij ging maar liggen op de bank en wenkte naar de pinguïn om er bij te komen liggen. De zeevogel springt het bed op en kruipt tegen de jongen aan. Samen vallen ze in slaap.


End file.
